Bambi: The Return of Mother
by NoRoleModelz98
Summary: Ever wondered if Bambi's mother actually made it out alive from the hunt attempt from man? It'll be a real twist if his mother was out searching for him all along right? Bambi's mom been looking for him in the blizzard for hours that night and will continue for months until she found out his father took him in. (Rated T but later rated M for mature readers)


**Hey guys I hope you enjoy my new story with one of my favorite childhood films of all time. I know I have other stories to work on and I was busy making this; but I've always wanted to make a Bambi FanFiction and I'm just curious where this goes :))**

* * *

Chapter 1 Introduction

The ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow and the sky was a dark grey. Ready to let out a millions of tons of snowflakes. Some deer had been forced to eat bark from trees and hence the trees almost naked. The forest wasn't as much joyous in the winter time, but when spring rolls around the forest will come alive. The birds will sing their morning songs and not be southwards in the warmer weather. And predators and prey of all species will be active and not in a hibernation chamber.

Bambi and his mother was making their way to the meadows for any sightings of early spring grass. The meadows was close to the thicket so if there were any trouble, it wouldn't be that far of a run. But Bambi had a smart mother that was more capable of looking after him; as long as they stayed safe inside the forest they should be safe. Bambi was prancing next to his mother filled with excitement to see where they were going. Or what new trouble he can get himself into. He was always filled with urgency when it was about the strange world he lived in.

There was a weird looking bug Bambi have never seen before on a tree branch. Inching it's way up and camouflaging with its surroundings. He decided to take a closer look, and it hopped on his nose. Making him back up panicky to get it off. Bambi ran into a tree knocking a bundle of snow off onto his head. The only thing that was revealed was his ears.

"Oww, well that hurt" Bambi said shaking the snow off his head.

"Bambi, Bambi come here!" His mom called dearly with an smile. With no hesitation, he ran to her to see what was the good news. Bambi looked up at his mother who motioned her head to a patch of early spring grass.

"Look, new spring grass" She replied, while Bambi's face lit up. He ran over to the grass and chowed down while his mother shortly joined him. A few minutes of eating, a twig snapped in the distance catching only the attention of Bambi's mother. Her ears perked up and she looked around for any signs of danger, but didn't see any.

"What's wrong mother?" Bambi asked wondering why she's not eating.

"I heard something" She replied gazing around the meadows. Bambi looked around himself but didn't see anything.

"Maybe it was a bird" Bambi suggested.

"That was no bird my dear, I think it was man" She said making Bambi gasp.

"Man?" Bambi asked frightened she would think it was him. Then another twig snapped in the distance, loud enough for any animal in the area to hear it.

"Bambi, quick, to the thicket!" She shouted and he took off with his mother close on his tail. They ran up the hill and through the deep snowy meadows dodging bullets.

"Faster Bambi!" She replied pushing his rear end with her muzzle to give him the extra boost. Bambi looked back and saw his mom a great distance away from him.

"Don't look back, faster Bambi!" She shouted trying her best to keep up with him. All at the same time not to fall or get shot.

"Keep running!...keep running!" She replied taking a different route to the thicket.

*Bang*

* * *

Bambi P.O.V

* * *

I've dodged trees and hopped over trenches and logs running top speed. Without looking back for a single second like mother told me too. But once the gunshots stopped I didn't hear her anymore. The snow started to fall and got heavier as I ran to the thicket. When I arrived I ran inside catching my breath waiting for mother to run in with me, but she never came. I started to get nervous that she didn't make it, and went out to look for her. It was now dark, and I could hardly see anything in the blizzard. But I forced my way through to the direction mother and I ran from man.

"Mother" I called hearing my own echo call back at me.

"Mother where are you?" I called out looking around.

The blizzard seemed to get stronger to the point where I can barely walk because it was so deep. That still didn't stop me one bit to find my mother. She could be in trouble or hurt. I know I'm not old enough to do any real damage but it's the bravery that counts. I called her for what felt like a thousand times but I didn't get any replies. Tears started to run away from my eyes that she's possibly gone and I'm now alone.

"Mother...pl-please...a-answer me" I said sobbing plopping down next to a tree, crying my eyes out.

"Bambi" A wise male deer called startling me. When I got a closer look, I gasped.

"D-Dad?" I asked not sure if it was him.

"Yes it's me your father, now come" He said turning around walking.

"What about mother?...she's still out there we have to help her" I said with tears dropping off my muzzle. He stopped and looked back at me with an half saddened face.

"Bambi….your mother can't be with us anymore...s-she's gone" He said, and I felt the world spin around me. My head dropped and my ears was flattened on my skull.

"Now come along my son, let's get you to shelter" He said resume walking, as I followed with my head down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Somewhere In The Blizzard..._

* * *

Bambi's mother Sarah, been in the freezing snow looking for her white tailed deer. When she didn't see him in the thicket, she was worried that it was questionable if he made it out alive. For hours Sarah was out searching, trying to find even the slightest clue of her fawn. The thought of him out there alone, scared, cold, or even worse dead, drove her engine to keep looking for him. But mother nature had a different story for her as the blizzard only got worse. Sarah had no choice but to find shelter for the night, to warm her numb body. She went back to the thicket and curled herself in a ball with the thought of Bambi on her mind. Hoping he's okay and the brave little prince she knows he's capable of being. Sarah tried to fight her exhaustion but she was losing this battle. Her eyelids slowly dropped and she went into slumber about no one else than Bambi. What you expect in a situation like this, he's all she has left and would give up her life for his.

* * *

 ** _Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Favorite, Follow, Review, Or All Of The Above..._**


End file.
